When Good Meets Evil
by MightenISayHi
Summary: Fred Weasley was one half of the pranking kings of Hogwarts. Darcy was their pranking Queen. However, Darcy was in Slytherin. The attraction between Fred and Darcy was undeniably strong. Will they let their houses long-reigning feud come between the fate that brings them both together as one? Set in OoTP. Angelina/Fred/OC. Rated T to be safe for future chapters.


YMC-Chapter 1 The familiar noise of the Hogwarts Express ran through the platform. Term was starting up again and the bustling crowds of the students and parents made my heart beat faster. My love for Hogwarts was overwhelming. It was my home. It was where I belonged.

"Darcy Priatt..." I heard that husky voice whisper in my ear. I turned around and hugged the ginger twin tightly. Fred simply chuckled and hugged me back.

"I missed you!" I whispered back. "You don't know how boring it was to stay in my house all the time!"

Fred smiled, kissing my forehead sweetly. "I told you that you were welcome to come to mine when you wanted to, mum was craving that girly chat that you two always have."

I blushed. "Me too..." I said back, looking past his shoulder to see George grinning smugly. He came over and pushed his brother off me, enveloping me in another hug.

"When are you two gonna get together?" George asked, pulling back but keeping his arms around my neck whilst I had mine around his waist. I shrugged. I'd never really thought about it. I looked over at the blushing Fred and turned my head back to George. "Whenever he gets some balls!" I smirked, winking at the quieter twin.

The Hogwarts Express let out a large hoot, which made me jump slightly. I laughed under my breath and removed myself from George's grasp. Fred had already grabbed my bags and my cat, Whiskers, toddled right beside his feet. In return, I grabbed his suitcase and moved towards the door of the train. I moved my foot up and placed it on the floor. I was finally going home.

* * *

George sat opposite me and had his feet beside me whilst Fred was lying down, resting his head on my lap. They were both sleeping. Time to play, Darcy. I moved Fred's head off my lap and grabbed my special rucksack. I sat on the empty seat next to George and poured out the contents of my bag.

Fanged frisbees, dungbombs, black powder. This could be fun.

I cast a charm on the frisbees so that they would move when I said so. I also placed the dungbombs in specific places so that when the twins moved, they would go off. The black powder would start-up automatically. George would be thoroughly proud of me.

I walked out of the compartment with Whiskers at my feet. I quietly spoke the special word and watched the frisbees fly everywhere. The twins woke up instantly, fumbling for the door handle. The bombs went off and then the powder too. It was perfect.

They weren't going to be hurt, I hoped.

George was the first to get out of the compartment, running out and crouching down on the floor. He looked up at me and grinned. His ginger hair was covered in a sooty colour and his face was dirty.

Fred was next out. He was a little worse off than George, but he wasn't hurt. He looked up at me and snarled.

I just chuckled.

He had that twinkle in his eye. I needed to watch out later. "I hate you, Darce..." Fred said, running his hand through his hair and shaking it around, covering me in the black powder.

I laughed and pushed him away from me, shaking the soot off my shirt. "I think you need a wash, loves!" I remarked, winking at them both and walking into compartment again.

I waved my wand and everything was back to normal. The twins followed. "This year'a gonna be amazing!"

* * *

"I still don't know how you're in Slytherin." George mumbled, chewing through his jelly pudding.

I simply shrugged. "It's not as bad as everyone says." Fred scoffed slightly.

"C'mon Darce, besides you, it's the most horrible house ever!" I rolled my eyes. Stereotypes didn't do Slytherin any favours.

"I'm glad you took me out of the equation, Weasley!"

"You're fab though." George remarked sweetly. "I mean, you're our best friend, of course you're going to be fab!" Fred's sho slumped slightly, but I dismissed that. I took a spoonful of my vanilla ice-cream and licked my lips.

I was sat at the Gryffindor table, per usual. My house didn't frown upon me for doing so. They thought of me as a 'double-agent', which I found utterly stupid, so they allowed it. None of the teachers minded either. I balanced the twins out, even though I did enjoy joining in on a prank.

"What did you think of my prank earlier?" I asked, staring at the ginger twins.

They grinned. "It was pretty cool, but we're going to get you back just as bad." Fred challenged me. I liked a challenge.

"I will have my guard up, so don't cry if it all goes wrong, darling." Fred blushed slightly.

"Fred Weasley," He started, "Does not cry!"

George laughed. "Of course you don't. Is that why you cried when Da-.." He was cut off by Fred slamming food into George's mouth.

"Calm down!" I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck. It was a habit I'd picked up from my mother.

Our conversation came to an end when Dumbledore dismissed us to our dorms. I waved the twins goodbye, accepting Fred's quick hug and walked back off to the dungeons with Fred filling my thoughts.

**HEY MUGGLES! I'm back with another story that I actually plan on finishing. My previous stories weren't getting any views, reviews or comments, which made me feel like I was doing something wrong. I didn't finish them. However, now I know that I should write because I love writing and that is what I love to do. So, unless something causes me to stop, I plan on finishing this story with around 25 chapters. I have the plot planned and everything! So stick with me. Read, enjoy, review and comment on what you think is going to happen!;) see you around, love from me. **


End file.
